NorthFrost
NorthFrost is a faction located in northern Greenland close to Canada. It is known for its lack of suitable farmland and its amount of snow. NorthFrost's capitol city of Northland is located underground in hollowed out caverns. Despite its harsh conditions NorthFrost has survived; and thrived in the server as a faction both internationally and domestically. 'Political Ideology: '''Northfrost is currently ran by ChrisChrispie. NorthFrost is ran by an oligarchy and its government is similar to that of the old Roman Republic.The administration has final say on all matters of the state, however a system of government offices and a citizens council is in place to ensure that every citizens voice is heard in the nation. '''States and Outposts of Northfrost-' Caen (outpost)- France Geneva (Embassy/Outpost)-Switzerland Northern Germany/ The Netherlands (State)-Germany and the Netherlands Rhodesia (State)- Africa . 'The Landscape: '''NorthFrost is located in Northern Greenland by the North Pole, it is barren with no trees and very little water. However, NorthFrost currently has a vast supply of dark oak and spruce due to a very well implemented treefarm. Northfrost also has a small sugar cane plantation located around a small natural pool. Northfrost plans to build a revolutionary indoor farm to protect its crops from the harsh enviroment . '''Diplomacy: '''The NorthFrost Kingdom currently is in a truce/ formal trade alliance with Powys. NorthFrost has expressed intrest in establishing a trade center with Powys in Polynesia and currently has a outpost established there. NorthFrost also plans of doing trade in Gibraltar. NorthFrost is also all for a trade depot in Iceland, to make European trade easier. NorthFrost also is interested in trade with Normandy via Long Island. '''ElRuey Crisis: '''On June 24th 2014, a ex-member of NorthFrost who had been kicked for stealing from other factions, joined the faction FISCH, a rebel faction of Powys made by DrRebel. ElRuey claimed that NorthFrost had stolen his stuff and had not given it all back when in fact an journey was made by Carrot to Normandy to give his stuff back that had been taken. ElRuey claimed land outside of NorthFrost in its treefarm and built a cobble structure outside NorthFrosts second wall. When asked to leave by ChrisChrispie, he refused and killed Chris who was armed with nothing. The result was Ruey trapped Chris in his own base and killed him several times. No formal war declaration was put out at the time. Powys than sent its men to Greenland and blew up Ruey's base, however Ruey escaped only to be banned. Shit was so cash. '''Invisible Man Attacks Geneva-' Another event in the life of NorthFrost is the bengazi-ing of its embassy in Geneva. As Chris was working on the new embassy an invisible man dumped hot boiling lava on him, killing him. This also happend to Bricky from powys. ' ' '''Ongoing Diplomatic Tension with SRHF- '''On July 17th, Paul, the mapper of Northfrost and explore of Northfrost, was mapping Canada by Nova Scotia-A SRHF outpost. Paul was approached my Magoo leader of SRHF and given a steak. Than he was raped by magoos sword and maps of Mexico were taken. Paul was very very pissed off at this and when Northfrost inquired about the missing maps and why Paul was killed illegally magoo said he had lagged out on bedrock and fallen out of the world and that the maps were gone forever. He also said that the killing was not intentional. Paul than decided to build a northfrost outpost in Nova Scotia, sort of a defacto SRHF claim, magoo was very pissed and a member of SRHF lightly griefed the unclaimed spots of the outpost. This made paul even more mad and a diplomatic issue was at hand. Chis the leader of Northfrost came on and attempted to calm tensions telling SRHF that the outpost was not a threat and he would tell paul to move out of the outpost and build somewhere else due to its proximity to the SRHF outpost. SRHF asked for reparations of a timestamped ass pic and for Northfrost to get out of its clay in Nova Scotia-to which Chris agreed to due to the fact that SRHF had more TNT than the United States military and could literally walk into Europe and destroy it. Chis managed to calm tensions and Paul pulled out of Nova Scotia with Chris getting all of the claimed land away, but paul still managed to somehow keep war mongering between Northfrost and SRHF allys by leaking Innawoods coords. Innawoods decided not to invade Northfrost but rather demand reparations of 8 stacks of gold, brought down to 6 stacks of gold and than brought down to two dogs by Chris who also had kicked paul from the faction for starting shit with other factions. Chris also decided that Northfrost would no longer operate in North America and rather look to Mexico and more southern locations. Constitution written by all members of NorthFrost, drafted by Carrot, approved by all We, the fair citizens of NorthFrost, put together our beliefs and common ideals into this document. Let it serve as a binding document and a shining example of our glory, our values, and our spirit. Our Democracy shall keep us stable, our Liberties at ease, and our Freedoms keep us free to serve the all mighty state. Yet what we hold dearest is Order. It is Order that allows us to build empires and industries. Order and discipline shall keep us safe from all threats, and shall allow us to not only survive, but thrive in these harsh and cold lands. # Article I - The Heirarchy of Rule # # May we see that our people are ruled by a system of Departments put in place to allow them to vote on all issues, big and small. May this system be set so that any man, woman, or child, regardless of age, race, creed, or background can become a ruler of our land. A system of checks and balances shall be set in place in order to make sure no one department has final say on everything. # # 1. Legislative Department/Department of voters. # The Department of Voters is the base for our democracy. They vote on all issues in the assembly, including who is allowed into each section of the Heirarchy. Only past members of a Ministry can become a member of the Department of Voters, and three-fourths majority vote from all Department members is required. All decisions made by the Department of Voters must be approved or vetoed by unaninmous decision of all members of the Department of Administration. No one can ever vote for their own proposal or promotion, nor are they allowed to bribe others to vote for them. # # 2. Department of Works # The Department of Works oversees all resource production and collection, as well as all employees of The Ministry of Works and all related bureaus. To become a member of The Department of Works, one must be voted into the position by The Department of Voters and The Department of Works. Past membership of The Department of Voters is not required, only membership of The Ministry of Works. # # 3. Department of Law Enforcers # The National Police and defenders of our nation. Their duty is to uphold our laws and protect our citizens. One must be voted into the position by first becoming a member of the Department of Voters, before being voted into the position by their peers. # # 4. Department of Governers The Governers walk our halls and assure that everything is running smoothly. Governers can also be elected to serve as a governing body of any state of NorthFrost by the Department of Voters or by unaninmous decision from the Prime Ministers of NorthFrost. One must be voted unanimously into the position by not only the Department of Voters but also the Department of Law Enforcers, and one must be a member of the Department of Law Enforcers before being elected as a Governer of NorthFrost. # # 5. Department of Administration # Three to Five individuals head the Government as Prime Ministers. Prime Ministers are to be seen as members of all departments and ministries, effectively governing the whole of NorthFrost. They may pass executive orders, veto and approve proposals, and are in charge of all Diplomacy. To become a Prime Minister, a position must be open, you must have previously been a Governer. and you must be voted into the position unanimously by all members of the Department of Voters, the Department of Law Enforcers, and the Department of Governers. Prime Ministers can, unaninmously, assign any citizen (other than Prime Ministers) to any position in any Ministry or Department, without any voting neccessary. If there is no free space on the Department of Administration then you are not eligible to be a part of it. 3b: The administration rules over all departments even if nobody is appointed to the department. This promotes a better flowing state. # # # Article II - Branches of Government # # The government of NorthFrost is split into 30 bureaus belonging to 9 categories of governance, hereby known as Ministries. These ministries overlook the actions of all bureaus. Ministries, along with The Department of Administration, are the only group possible to submit new laws to The Department of Voters. Membership in a Ministry requires exemplary work within a bureau. Promotions from Bureau to Ministry requires unanimous votes from all members of that Ministry. The Ministries are as follows: # # 1. The Ministry of Administration # To keep our government in working order. # 1.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Administration include: Bureau of Ministry Regulation, Bureau of Department Regulation, Bureau of Quality Assurance, Bureau of Voting Regulation (As of July 15th the Bureau of quality assurance no longer present) # # 2. The Ministry of Agriculture # To provide us with food and drink. # 2.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Agriculture include: Bureau of Food Supply, Bureau of Food Distribution, Bureau of Irrigation # # 3. The Ministry of City Planning # To use their wisdom to shelter us and make our land beautiful. # 3.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of City Planning include: Bureau of Infrastructure, Bureau of Neighborhood Management, Bureau of Architectural Study # # 4. The Ministry of Defense # To protect us from all manner of beast and foreigner. # 4.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Defense include: Bureau of Defense, Bureau of Arms, Bureau of Fortifications # # 5. The Ministry of Education # To enlighten our children and invest in our future. # 5.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Education include: Bureau of Books, Bureau of Arts, Bureau of Education # # 6. The Ministry of Imperial Affairs # To keep our larger government whole # 6.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Imperial Affairs include: Bureau of Resource Transfer, Bureau of Resource Management, Bureau of Citizen Intake, Bureau of Currency Regulation # # 7. The Ministry of Information # To make sure knowledge flows in the right hands. # 7.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Information include: Bureau of Inquiry, Bureau of Censorship, Bureau of Information Retrieval, Bureau of Records, Bureau of Information Processing # # 8. The Ministry of Law # To continually and eternally uphold our beliefs. # 8.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Law include: Bureau of Law, Bureau of Prison Management # # 9. The Ministry of Works # To build and maintain our grand nation. # 9.1 Bureaus of The Ministry of Works include: Bureau of Repair, Bureau of Mining, Bureau of Resource Collection Part 10: Amendment 1- The administration has the right to get rid of any department as well as the right to slim down departments, merge departments, or give departments and other sections of government. # # # Article III - The Judicial Process # # In the event of controversy or crime, Citizens found as Criminals shall be taken by The Department of Law Enforcers to the Senate of The Department of Voters. The Ministry of Law will direct the Bureau of Law to distribute Lawyers to both the Plaintiff and Defendant. These Lawyers shall then represent them in the Department of Voters if requested by either party involved. After two minutes of pleaded cases from both sides, The Department of Voters shall vote on whether or not the accused party is guilty. If the Citizen is deemed Guilty by a majority vote, they will either be Exiled or sent to a Prison, a fate decided by The Department of Administration. # # Article IV - Foreign Affairs # # 1. War # To go to war with another nation, The Ministry of Defense must submit the proposal to The Department of Voters, The Department of Law Enforcers, and The Department of Administration. Two-thirds of the Departments must vote in favor of War in order for it to occur. # 1.1 In times of war, conscription maybe be necessary, and all Citizens of right minds and bodies shall be considered militia of NorthFrost. 1.2: If seen fit by the administration at any time a truce can be called between the two warring powers. The Department of defense will be briefed and asked for their opinion but the decision lies with the administration. 1.3 Amendment 2-Rouge nations- Northfrost defines a rouge nation as a bandit group, nomadic group that shows militarism towards other nations, or a nation that has no formal or approved constitution that is militaristic. Northfrost has the legal right to defend itself from these nations if attacked by them and will do so if needed. No formal declaration of war will be signed in acts of self defense as well. 1.4 amendment 3- Rouge Players/KOS players- Northfrost as the right to defend itself from rouge players in the means of any self defensive measure. Northfrost will not attack a single player unprovoked, however if a member of northfrost is attacked by a rouge player than Northfrost will defend itself. NorthFrost is in line with all KOS orders put forth by its truce's and allys and will detain anyone who is seen as a threat to another nation that has a constitution and is in a truce or alliance with NorthFrost. 1.5 amendment 8-No nation shall build any building without permission within 50 blocks of a northfrost outpost or state and no more than 500 blocks outside of our main base. # # 2. Alliances and Diplomacy # Alliances and all diplomacy decisions are made by the head of the administration with consent from other departments and the citizens council. 2.1 amendment 4- Embassies of NorthFrost- Embassies will be built in other nations to serve as a peaceful and diplomatic representation of Northfrost. They will be built at the discretion of the host nation as well as NorthFrost. 2.2 amendment 5- Appointing of ambassadors- The department of state and foreign affairs as well as the administration will appoint ambassadors to embassies. They can also revoke these positions. 2.3 amendment 6- Political asylum- Any person, unless otherwise specified or if the person is an outlaw, can seek refuge in a northfrost embassy. Northfrost embassies are territory of northfrost and thus, any person wanting to defect is advised to go to a Northfrost embassy. Northfrost has the right to kick people out of its embassys. 2.4 amendment 7-Arming and protection of embassies- Northfrost has the right to protect its own land, thus its embassies can be supplied with troops, mercenaries and other means of protection. Any attack on a embassy will be considered an act of war on northfrost. # # 3. Colonies # Overseas and far-off state territories shall hereby be referred to as "Colonies" of NorthFrost. Colonies are run by Governers and respective Departments and Ministries, as appointed by The Department of Administration. Citizens may be sent to Colonies as punishment or reward by The Ministry of Imperial Affairs or The Departments of the State. # # # Article V - Citizen's Rights # # All Non-Citizens have the right to join NorthFrost, pending approval from the Bureau of Citizen Intake. # All Citizens have the right to work for the state in anyway the state sees fit. # All Citizens have the right to be a member of a Bureau. # All Citizens have the right to use the Currency of Northfrost in trade. # All Citizens have the right to free speech, so long as the speech is not against the state. # All Citizens have the freedom of religion. All Citizens have the right to ask the state anything they wish, and shall not be punished for it. # All Citizens have the right to private homes, and outside of the Capitol, private businesses. # All Citizens have the right to be of contribution and to have their assets used by the State in times of need. # All Citizens have the right to free food and free healthcare, on behalf of the state. # All Citizens have the right to enjoy the Order and luxury that the state gives them. # # It is on this day, on the Island of Greenland in the coldest of days and in the coldest of times, that we declare ourselves a true democracy, and we hope that with the grace of god, time, and our people, that we shall become a true empire worthy of envy. Article VI-Citizenship and naturalization 1. Citizens planning on coming into NorthFrost must have no prior issues with other factions or have a kill on sight order placed on them. 2. Citizens must be approved by a 75% vote of all heads of the departments as well as a 100% final decision made by the Administration Department. 3. Citizens will have to answer a series of security questions on affiliation and political ideology 4. Citizens must read the constitution to assure they understand the laws of the land as well as government practices. 5. Citizens must sign onto the draft upon joining, in times of war this draft will be used to figure out who will fight where. # # Glory to Northfrost # # Glory to Order Category:Factions Category:Player Factions